Happy life
by smollyk
Summary: This is a different take on season 5 of TBBT. What if Penny actually moved out? What if Priya never left? Mainly a Penny & Leonard story but the others will have a huge part.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a different take on season 5 of TBBT. What would happen if Penny actually moved out from the apartmen at the end of season 4? What if Priya never left for India?**

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the caracthers.  
>This story is mainly a Penny and Leonard fic but will also focus on the other five friends. My main language is not English so I do apoloigze if there are any typos.<strong>

"You can not do this to me Penny! You know I hate change. I had just gotten used to the idea of you living there!"

"Sheldon, please… Just listen to me. I can't live in this apartment anymore. It's too hard for me to see Leonard and Priya every day, happy together when I'm not happy at all. I don't feel like myself anymore, I haven't for a long time. So in order for me to get my life right back on track I need to move out of here and start fresh."

She was tired as hell, she had been arguing with Sheldon for over an hour now, ever since she had dropped the bomb that she is moving out. Truth is that when Leonard asked if she could move out she was against it but when she had time to think about it, the idea of moving out didn't seem so bad. She was in a weird place right now, she wasn't the bright and funny Penny as she used to be. The Penny she was now worked too much and somehow wine and Pepparmint Snaps had become her best friend, even more then before. So maybe starting over wasn't a bad thing. Maybe she could become the person she used to be, before the break up with Leonard and his new relationship with Priya. Maybe she could become an even better version of herself.

"But who is gonna sing soft kitty too me when I'm sick? To drive me too work and the comic book shop when nobody else can?"

"Sweetie, I can still do that. I'm not moving back too Nebraska, I'm just moving to the other side of the town. You can visit anytime you want."

"Fine! Let me know if you need any help pack. I'm an expert at that."

"Thank you Sweetie"

"Well, if you excuse me, it's dinner time and it's pizza night so goodbye Penny" Sheldon said with a shrug and walked out of door.

Penny leand back at the couch and took a sip of her wine and smiled a genuine smile, the first in months. Things were finally looking up. A new apartment, a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"I hope you're happy."

Leonard looked up at his roommate when he walked through the door and slammed it hard. Sheldon had this weird look on his face before he sat down in his spot and glared at the pizza in front of him. Leonard shared a confused look with Howard and Raj before he spoke.

"Happy about what?"

"Everything is going to change! And you know how much I hate it when something changes. And this time, it's your fault Dr Leonard Hofstader!"

"Is he even crazier then usual?" Howard said with a very confused look on his face as he looked at both Sheldon and Raj, who just sat there staring at Sheldon in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What have I done?"

"It's your fault Penny is moving to the other side of the town!"

Leonard's heart dropped at that. When he had asked Penny to move out, he didn't mean it. He had just asked because Priya had told him too. And when Penny had said that she wasn't going to move out, he had been happy because no matter how much he loved Priya, Penny was always going to have a very special place in his heart. She was a big part in not just in his life, but in the rest of the guys as well. And when she had stopped coming over for dinner, movie night and Halo night, everybody missed her. Even Sheldon, even if he wouldn't admit it. He also knew that Penny was a big part of Bernadette and Amy's life too, they had become very close according to Howard.

And when Priya had asked him to cut Penny completely out, he had been heartbroken but he knew that in order to make it work Priya, he had to cut Penny out of his life. Completely. For good. But when she said that she isn't going to move, he had been happy because that meant that he could still see her sometimes, make small talk to her. And now, when she's moving… He isn't going to see her at all. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he did best he could to blink them away. He wondered what made her change her mind.

"Did she say when she's moving out?" Raj asked and the sound of his voice made Leonard wake up from his thinking.

"This weekend. I just got a text from Penny, she is asking if you and I can help her with the moving. Bernie and Amy are helping too." Howard responed to Raj while he looked down in his phone and writing something.

"Sure. I'm free."

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation. All he could think about was that he was losing Penny. And it didn't feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"This place is actually really nice Penny." Bernadette told her while she unpacked a box full of towles and sheats.

"Yeah. It actually is. I still can't believe that it's cheapier then my old apartment. Plus it's closer to you and Amy." Penny smiled back at her and looked around her new apartment. They had been moving all day and she was really tired but happy. Happy too start a new life. To be the old Penny again, maybe an even better version.

Later that night when everybody had gone home after they had dinner at a sushi resturant across from Penny's new apartment, she was all alone and had time to think about everything that had happened this week. And she realized that she was grateful for her friends, Sheldon, Howard and Raj. She was happy that they still was happy to help her or just hang out with her even do they are loyal to Leonard at the same time. She was also grateful for both Bernadette and Amy. Two girls that she loved like if they were her real sisters.

Even if she was happy in her new apartment, the weird moment she had shared with Leonard in the morning still bothered her. Priya had been right next to him when they met briefly in the hallway so she couldn't say anything to him. They had just shared a look and then she had walked away and it wasn't easy for her to do that. They had been a part for each others life for almost five years and Leonard was the person who knew her the best. He knew the good and the bad parts about her, he had always been there to comfort her when she was sad and he had shared her joy when she was happy. She loved him. She knew she did but she just couldn't say it to him. She didn't know why, maybe because nobody has meant it before when they said it to her, not even Kurt.

But now he had found somebody else and he was happy, which was all she had wanted for him. And it was time for her to move on, for real this time. A new apartment was a good first start. And maybe when time was right she would find somebody she loved and wouldn't be afraid to say it too.  
>Suddenly she heard her phone make a sound and she looked down at it and saw Leonard's name. With hesitasion she opened it.<p>

_I'm really sorry Penny._

She knew exactly what he meant. He was sorry for everything that had happened this past year. That she had moved out. She typed a message back and then went too bed.

_I'm really sorry Penny._

He stared at the message he had typed in over an hour ago. He didn't know if he should sent it or not but he felt like he had to say something. He couldn't say something when had met her in the hallway with Amy because Priya was right behind him so he just stared at her for a brief second and took a look at the girl he once had loved with all his heart. She had been a big part of his life for almost five years and it was hard to let go of her. She was the first girl he really had been truly in love with. Their relationship had been rocky at times but wonderful and even if it had broke him when they broke up, he couldn't stay mad at Penny. He loved her to much for that. And maybe he still did, if he just looked deep in his heart. But he couldn't do that, he was too scared to know the anwser. He couldn't sit around and think about his ex-girlfriend. He was in a serious relationship now, with a great woman. So he pressed send, as if he was trying to prove something, what he didn't know. The response came almost right away. He took a deep breath before he looked at it.

_I know Leonard. Me too._

He knew that she knew that this was their closure, so he just put the phone down and went to bed, trying to forget about the blonde girl with the beautiful smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long week at work so when he climbed the stairs til the apartment and Sheldon talking in the background, he wasn't paying attention. All he could think of was how tired he was, he hadn't slept so good the past two weeks and if he was honest with himself, the reason he couldn't sleep was because his thoughts was on a certain blonde girl… But he couldn't admit that to himself. He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was smart, beautiful and wonderful. He couldn't think of his ex-girlfriend.

"Leonard? Do you even listen to me?" Sheldon's annoyed voice crushed his thoughts and he was brought back to relaity.  
>"Yeah. It's great." He had no idea what they were talking about but he didn't care.<br>"Great? It's awful! Leonard, were you even paying attention to me?"  
>"Sheldon, they just want you to take a vacation. I think it's great. I can even pack your stuff and drive you to the airport. Maybe Japan is nice this time of the year."<br>"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
>"No! What makes you think that?" Leonard said with a big grin on his face. When he reached their floor he noticed that the door til Penny's old apartment was open and for a brief second he hoped that she had returned but that was crushed when a man in his fourties appared in the doorway.<br>"Hello! I'm Patrick and I'm your new neighbor." The man said with a smile on his face. Leonard and Sheldon shared a look and went forward til the man and introduced themselves. They chatted for a while before they went into their apartment and got started on dinner.

After the dinner, he went to his room and lay down on the bed. His head was a mess. He knew that he shouldn't think of her but he couldn't help it. It had been two weeks since she had moved out. Two weeks since he had seen, heard her voice. Two weeks without any contact. The rest of the gang didn't mention her at all so he didn't know how she was. He had tried to ask Amy the other day but then Priya had walked into the room and moment passed away.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this. He had thought he was over Penny but apprently not. He felt like a big joke. He had a girlfriend who he actually loved. So when in the hell was he still hung up on his ex-girlfriend who had broken him when she had dumped him? He couldn't understand it. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He went up and picked up his laptop from his bag. He clicked on the skype button and waited. After a while the person who could help him too understands his mind appared on the screen. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hi mom."


End file.
